1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and to a system for determining an energy optimized route for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the art, navigation systems are known which calculate a route from a present vehicle position to a predetermined destination using map data and using satellite based position determination algorithms. In these navigation systems, normally the fastest route to the destination is calculated allowing to reach the destination in the shortest time possible. Additionally, it is known to calculate a shortest route with which the destination can be reached using a path of minimum distance. With the increasing costs for energy such as fuel or gas a need exists to allow the calculation of the energy optimized route to a predetermined destination for which the energy consumption, be it fuel, gas, electric energy or any other kind of energy, is minimized.
However, the energy consumption of a vehicle when travelling along a predetermined route depends on many different factors and it is difficult to precisely predict the energy consumption of the vehicle along a predetermined route.